It is well known that bright sunlight causes discomfort to the human eye. Prolonged exposure to exceptionally bright light, such as sunlight reflected from water, has even been linked to the formation of cataracts.
Accordingly, the wearing of a polarized lens in bright sunlight is advisable. Although sunglasses are commercially available, an individual wearing a white shirt or blouse on a boating trip on a sunny day will still be troubled by light reflecting off the shirt or blouse, which light gets behind the lens of the sunglasses and causes discomfort to the individual.
For those who wear glasses, clip on sunglasses are available but they are even more objectionable than regular sunglasses because the lenses of clip on sunglasses are even further from the eyes of the individual and even more glare gets in.
Inventors have addressed the inadequacy of sunglasses by developing lenses that are attached to the underside of a bill of a cap and which depend therefrom. However, all of the known lenses include bracket members having right angle bends formed therein. Typically, a first part of the bracket is secured to the underside of a bill of a cap, and the second part of the bracket member serves as the mounting plate for a lens. Thus, the lens member is disposed at right angles to the bill throughout its extent. Unfortunately, the bracket members are not only heavy and unsightly, they also restrict the peripheral vision of the individual wearing the cap.
Clearly, the art is well-developed, but just as clearly it has not heretofore attained its highest level of fruition. The devices of the prior art are constructed so that substantial amounts of light still enter the eyes of the individual seeking protection from glare. Significantly, the disclosures of the prior art, taken as a whole, neither teach nor suggest how to construct a device that solves the glare problem.